


One on One

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Unreal (Video Games), Unreal Tournament
Genre: Anal Sex, Catfight, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Group Sex, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Multi, Nasty Sandwich, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest, Uncle/Niece Incest, Unreal Tournament 2004, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts as a catfight between Ophelia and Tamika turns into something else entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One on One

A minute left, and they were tied at twenty two. Tamika grinned to herself; that simply wouldn't do.

One of the Hellions came around the corner at that very moment, and Tamika slid to her knees without even having to think, popping off a rocket at the wall he'd been following. Her reward was a spray of blood across her face as his arm and most of his shoulder splattered, the shaven-headed space pirate writhing in agony as he rolled across the arena's concrete floor. As much as Tamika relished the pitiful screams of men as she killed them, she was on the clock, so she slammed the heel of her combat boot down onto his neck, the wet crunch and the ribbon of blood that shot from his dying mouth telling her all she needed to know.

That had been her last rocket, so she scooped up his assault rifle from where he'd dropped it, lifting it in her left hand while she held her own in her right, muscles straining from the weight of the guns and the exertion of the last ten minutes of combat. Just because this was an off-season match didn't mean the two teams of bloodthirsty mercs weren't both giving it everything they had.

Her HUD informed her that Othello had just shoved a glowstick up Kaela's ass, or some equally poetic turn of phrase that meant he'd just blown her open with a shock rifle, and she couldn't help smiling; one more kill and the match was theirs.

No sooner had she thought that than another Hellion dropped down in front of her, and she immediately unloaded both rifles directly into the scantily-clad girl's head.

Only for the bullets to ping off with a flash of orange light. Shit! She had a shield.

Ophelia spun before Tamika could change weapons, leaping up and wrapping her legs around the other woman's neck, dragging her to the floor and shoving her mouth and nose in the hot crotch of her skintight leather pants. Tamika tried to push her off or struggle her way free, but with all the Hellion's weight against her it only mashed her face more and more against the slutty blonde's crotch. Ophelia just cackled, knocking off Tamika's Thunder Crash beret to grab her hair and grind down harder.

"Aw, yeah, baby, just like that..."

Tamika squealed as Ophelia's warm twat pushed against her mouth again, her attempts to breathe just filling her mouth with leather and the undeniable smell of pussy. She slammed a fist into Ophelia's stomach, and in return the girl's thighs just squeezed tighter around her neck.

"Oh shit yeah, you're gonna make me..." Ophelia jerked her head up again, but this time the shock rifle in her other hand came down against Tamika's forehead. Ophelia grinned. "Pop!"

Tamika respawned just in time for the announcer to call the match for the Hellions, twenty five to twenty four.

Fuck.

* * *

Back in the locker room Tamika ripped her armor off angrily. But that was nothing new; she did everything angrily. When she was down to her boring, team-issue underwear, the smiling blond face of her teammate Riker appeared at the locker next to hers.

"Hey, T, you had some pretty sweet moves in there..."

She was set to just ignore him, but when his hand touched the small of her back the reaction was instinctual. He was lucky she just slammed him back against the lockers on the other side of the wall instead of smashing his jaw against the bench. "Fuck away from me!"

Riker threw up his hands. "Hey, easy, I was just being nice." He shook his head as he headed for the door, and she could just barely make out when he said "Frigid fucking psycho."

Tamika pulled on her sweats, stowed her uniform, and followed the rest of her team out into the hall. At the same time, the Hellions were coming out of the other locker room. A few of them were flipping the Thunder Crash off or trying to gloat, but Tamika was content to follow Othello's example of pretending to ignore them. At least, that is, until Ophelia pushed to the front.

"Shit, I don't even care that we won. Not after that kinky little TC slut licked my pussy so...good..." The blonde licked her heavily made-up lips as the others laughed and hooted and Tamika's cheeks burned. "Mm, she sucks cock half as good as she licks pussy it's no wonder those boys keep her around. I mean, since she obviously can't fight..."

Tamika heard a low growl building in her throat, and she shoved her way through her teammates. "Hey! Say that to my face, you fucking cunt!"

The group of Hellions paused, turning to look at her even as Aryss touched her elbow. "Come on, honey, it's not worth it, let's just go..."

Before Tamika had the chance to ignore her, however, Ophelia had swaggered up. She'd lost her leather vest, which meant now she was just wearing the sheer top that showed off most of her big, jiggling tits. She practically pressed them against Tamika's as she leaned in, smirking.

"I said you licked my pussy so fucking good. And then I said that the only reason Thunder Crap keeps you around is because you suck their cocks after every match. And then I said you can't fight. Slut."

Without warning, Ophelia surged forward, tongue hot and wet as she licked her way up Tamika's entire face. The older girl sputtered as the blonde pulled back to the laughter of her teammates, sporting a grin, and suddenly the only thing that mattered was wiping it off the smug slut's face.

And when she grabbed a handful of Ophelia's hair and slammed her head against the wall, that was exactly what it did.

Ophelia was dazed for long enough for Tamika to reel back and slap her, hard across the cheek then again across the tits. The blonde moaned, not like she was in pain but like she was getting off on it. When Ophelia wrapped her legs around her waist and Tamika could feel the wet heat of her cunt through the leather, she realized that was exactly the case.

Her hands grabbed the Hellion's firm ass cheeks hard, trying to dislodge her, but Ophelia just wrapped her hands around Tamika's neck and clamped her teeth down on her nose. Tamika shrieked in surprise, grabbing at Ophelia's ass and thighs to try to dislodge her even as the suction of the blonde's mouth turned from a bite to something like a kiss, the burning junction of her thighs grinding against Tamika's abs and sliding down toward her throbbing...no, she wasn't getting off on this, she couldn't be...

But Ophelia's grin as hands pulled them apart told her otherwise. "Yeah, baby, you fuck me so good..." the Hellion growled, and to Tamika's shock she found that now all she wanted was to tear the leather off of her and sink her mouth into the warm, wet snatch Ophelia kept grinding against her.

Instead, she felt Othello's hand on her shoulder. She flinched, ready to strike, but he pulled it back. "Hey, save it for the arena!" When there was a suitable distance between them, he turned to face her. "Hit the showers. You look like shit."

Tamika didn't even bother making up a comeback.

* * *

The shower was so hot it practically seared her skin off, but that was exactly what she needed. She felt dirty and sick and hot in a way she never had before. The only thing she could compare it to was the feeling she got when she was touched by men and the memories of her father and uncle and brothers came back, but this was different.

She felt dirty, but not in a bad way. She felt...well, what she really felt was so. Fucking. Horny.

With a frustrated growl, she leaned against the wall of the little shower cubicle, letting her hands slide down to the sensitive spots. One found her pussy wet and swollen, waiting for her fingers, while the other palmed a big, firm tit. Those were another reminder of the past; her uncle'd made her get them when she was sixteen so she'd be 'hotter,' but as she grew up and got buff they'd actually started seeming almost proportionate. Now, she palmed one angrily, sinking two fingers into her sopping cunt and starting the brutal rhythm that was the only way she knew how to get off.

And then suddenly, there were two more fingers in her cunt. There was a hand on her other breast, expertly squeezing the hard, fat nipple, and a pair of soft tits pressed against her back.

"Round two, bitch," a sultry voice behind her growled. When Ophelia's lips descended on her throat and started to suck, Tamika moaned.

With Ophelia's hand taking up her brutal fingerfucking rhythm, that left Tamika's free to reach back, grabbing a handful of the tight, hot ass cheek she'd been squeezing just a few minutes earlier, but this time without even the meager impediment of skintight leather. That made Ophelia press closer, her cunt grinding hard enough against Tamika's ass that she could feel that the blonde was shaved completely smooth and, more importantly, blazing hot.

"Aw yeah, come for me, bitch..."

Between the savage fingerfucking and the spray from the showerhead and the feel of Ophelia's svelte body grinding against her back, Tamika couldn't refuse the offer, hips jerking and juices streaming and filling the steamy stall with the smell of pussy.

"Fuck, you're so fucking hot," Ophelia growled against her back, lips sucking between her shoulder blades, "I wish we were in the arena and all your friends and fans and shit could watch you whining and coming like a little slut..."

"Shut up!" Tamika spun around, claiming the other woman's lips in a hard, wet kiss, hands everywhere at once. Ophelia's tits were the same size as hers, but on her lithe body they seemed much bigger, and the rock-hard little pink nipples capping them off felt divine between her fingers. She kissed her way down the blonde's chest, slamming her against the tile wall in the process, and Ophelia laughed. When Tamika's plump lips closed around her nipple, the laugh turned into a moan.

When Tamika's palm ground against Ophelia's clit, the blond Hellion groaned. "Aw yeah, fuck me, fuck me hard...fuck me like Daddy, bitch!"

Tamika's eyes went wide, an ice-cold shock going down her back. Before Ophelia could ask why she'd stopped, her fist had come down across the blonde's face. Ophelia's head jerked to the side, blood spattering the tile for just a second before the shower washed it away, but that was time enough for the second punch to cut open Ophelia's cheek.

The blonde raised her hands dazedly to defend herself, only to find Tamika crouched at the far end of the stall, gasping for air, tears running down her burning cheeks.


	2. Tamika's Story

**Detroit Metro Block 227, Earth, 2296 (seven years ago)**

Tamika's eyes snapped from the pan of potatoes she was preparing to the archway leading to the hall when she heard the front door open, then shut. When her uncle Marcus turned the corner, he gave her a smile. "Hey, there's the birthday girl! Where's your daddy?"

"Asleep, sir," Tamika murmured, gently clutching her arm. Like every day, he'd been drunk by noon, and like most his temper had flared up when she'd tried to bring him lunch. She didn't think anything was broken this time, but the arm and her ribs where he'd hit her with the bottle were definitely going to bruise.

She stood a little straighter, and straightened out the too-small sundress as well, as her uncle slid an unwrapped garment box across the kitchen table on his way across the room. "Got you a present."

Before she could reach for the box, his hand was on her sore arm. She winced, then again as he shoved his tongue down her throat. His other hand roughly grabbed one of her artificially-enhanced breasts, his cock already half-hard through his pants and grinding against her crotch. He pulled back, gaver her a final slap on the ass, and swaggered back over to the box.

Tamika's eyes went wide when he held up a frilly pink apron. It looked like it was meant for a little girl; between her height and the size of her breasts, it looked like it wouldn't even come down to her crotch. And she wasn't stupid enough to think she'd be wearing anything under it.

"Try it on," her uncle said with a lecherous grin. She hesitated, which was rare for her, and it earned her a backhand that sent her crashing into the cabinets. "What are you, fuckin' deaf? I said try it the fuck on!"

Tamika shrieked as his hand grabbed the front of her dress and pulled, buttons snapping off and the thin material falling away to reveal her luscious young body. He tossed the apron at her, and she wasted no time in fastening it around her neck and her waist. As she predicted, it only went down to just below her belly button, and the upper portion wasn't wide enough to keep both her big, straining tits under its cover at once.

Her uncle grinned, taking a long look down her exposed, quivering body as she tried not to cry. "Yeah, that's pretty. Don't you look pretty, baby?"

Tamika just sobbed, and her uncle's eyes hardened. Suddenly, his hand was around her throat. "I asked you a fuckin' question! I give you a fuckin' present, you don't even say you like it? Selfish little cunt can't even say thank you?"

"I...I love it, sir," she gasped. "I look s...so pretty. Thank....thank you, sir, thank you!"

He pulled back, and she dropped to her knees, coughing. The sound of a zipper made her look up, and she found her uncle's big, fat brown cock swinging in front of her face.

She'd been in this position enough times to know what he wanted, and to know what would happen if she tried to refuse. Willing the tears to stop, she licked her lips, then tentatively took the head of her uncle's cock into her mouth.

He groaned as her warm, wet mouth enveloped his dick, and wasted no time in starting to thrust. Tamika stayed passive, just sucking rhythmically as he fucked her mouth, one hand wrapped into her hair to hold her steady.

"Aw yeah, fuck, you're a good little cocksucker, aren't you..."

His thrusts got harder and faster until his entire cock was slamming down her throat, making her gag and choke and sputter as the big, hard, twitching shaft cut off her airway. Unlike her brothers, who liked her to do all the work, Uncle Marcus just wanted to fuck her throat.

When he came, he sank his throbbing shaft all the way down, and she could feel the spunk flooding her throat. When he pulled back she dropped to the floor, coughing up wads of sticky white cum as her uncle laughed.

"Yeah, that's fuckin' hot. That's all you're gonna wear around the house from now on." As the cum dribbled down her chin and she tried to catch her breath, Marcus kicked her in the thigh. "Hey! Don't just fuckin' lie there, bitch. You gotta finish dinner before your brothers get home."

* * *

Tamika had four older brothers: three who worked, and one who was still in high school. They all got home around the same time, and when they did, Tamika had dinner waiting for them and was standing in the front hallway to greet them. When they saw the way the apron displayed her tits and ass and pussy, all four hooted. She winced as Marcus slapped a hand down on her shoulder. "Yeah, she looks real fuckin' sexy, don't she? Bend over, girl, show 'em how fuckin' hot you look from behind."

As she filled their plates for dinner, Tamika bent over at the waist, not even reacting when each of her brother's hands groped her ass and pussy as she laid their plates down. Her eldest brother, King, was last, and he pulled her down into his lap. She could feel his cock hard and straining against his pants, digging between her bare ass cheeks.

"Fuck, you look so fuckin' hot today. I'm gonna give this ass a special birthday present later..."

She fed him by hand, since his were too occupied squeezing her tits and thighs and pussy. As the meal was winding down, the men seemed to be in a good mood, so Tamika swallowed; she might never get another chance.

"Can...can I ask something?"

Marcus just smiled good-naturedly. "Sure, baby girl, what's on your mind?"

Tamika licked her lips. "Well...I'm eighteen now. And I was just wondering if...if maybe you wanted me to...to get a job, or..."

The men paused their forks. Her brother Ronson, sitting across the table, raised his eyebrows. "Shit, she's thinkin' about leavin'!"

Before she could deny it, King's hand clamped down on her shoulder. Marcus, however, just laughed as he stood up, sauntering toward her seat on his nephew's lap. "Oh, I get it. You think you're a grown woman now, can go wherever you please. You stupid fuckin' slut."

King pushed her up into her uncle's arms. "The fuck you think you're gonna do? You ever been to school? You know how to do fuckin' anything, huh? What you gonna fuckin' do? Sell this fat ass on the street corner?"

Her brothers laughed, and her cheeks burned red as Marcus shoved her against the dining room wall. "Yeah, let's see how that'd work out. King! You're a rich fuckin' businessman lookin' for pussy."

King grinned. "Yeah, I'm a real rich fucker and I wanna get my cock wet. How much you chargin' to fuck that pussy up?"

His fingers hooked into her exposed cunt, and she shook her head frantically only for Marcus to slap her again. "Asked you a fuckin' question, whore!"

Tamika didn't know what to say. "F...fifty credits?"

Everyone else in the room laughed. "See," Marcus spat, "you don't even fuckin' know how to sell your own ass! Rich-ass prick sees some fine street slut, he ain't gonna pay her! He's just gonna fuck her and leave here there, right, King?"

King grinned, grabbing a handful of Tamika's hair and slamming her down across the dinner table. Before she could get up, hands were holding her down and her brother's big cock was squeezing between the lips of her snatch. She groaned in pain as he started to fuck her, but that just ended up opening her mouth for her little brother Tyrone's not-so-little dick. Tamika tried to distract herself, make herself go away, but then the pain and motion of her brothers fucking her from either direction would pull her back. When they came, they both pulled out, painting her ass and face with cum, globs of it running down to their forgotten plates.

After the pounding her cunt had taken she was too weak to stand, so Marcus pulled her up by the hair. "You don't just get to fuckin' leave your family, you selfish fuckin' whore. Maybe if you ask real nice, though, we'll find some other guys who'd pay to fuck a cheap slut like you and bring 'em around. Would you like that?"

Tamika didn't answer. She just cried.

* * *

Later that night, the two brothers who hadn't used her yet today fucked her, leaving her raw and red and crying. Then they went to bed, and just like every time she'd expressed interest in the outside world Marcus handcuffed her to the toilet for the night.

Tonight, however, Tamika was an adult. And she'd already made up her mind.

She knew she could slip her hand out of the metal cuff if she could just get her thumb out of the way. So she wedged it in the gap below the toilet tank, and bent it until it cracked. The pain was excruciating, and she had to bite down on her other hand until she bled to keep from screaming and waking anyone up. When she opened her eyes, her hand was red and limp and bleeding.

But it was free.

She didn't waste any time. All her things were in Marcus' bedroom, which meant they might as well have been on the moon, but the tattered white dress was still on the kitchen floor. She wrapped it around herself, fastened the few buttons that were left with her good hand, and staggered to the front door.

It creaked when it opened, and she froze. But no noise came from upstairs. She slipped out into the night, closed it gently, and started to run.

She didn't make it very far. She was barefoot, in pain, and mostly naked, and she stumbled almost as soon as she got out the door. She wasn't even to the end of the block before she collapsed, sobbing, trying to take a breath. When she heard a door opening, she shrieked and rolled into a ball, her bare legs the only thing facing her attacker.

There was the sound of rushing footsteps, and a woman's voice said "No no, honey, I'm not gonna hurt you."

It took a while before she could bring herself to unfurl. When she did, she found herself face to face with a pale, stocky brunette with compassion in her brown eyes. When she got a look at Tamika's entire body, those eyes went wide. "Aw Jesus, honey, what happened to you? I can call the cops..."

Tamika could only shake her head frantically as the woman slipped an arm under hers. "No! No, please, no cops, please, please..."

"Okay. Okay, we're okay. Then just let me take you inside."

Tamika collapsed in the woman's arms, too weak and broken to argue.

* * *

Tamika was dressed in sweatpants now, with a huge, fuzzy blanket wrapped around her shoulders. The other woman, who introduced herself as Lola and said she was a nurse, had put something on her cuts and bruises that made them stop hurting and put a mug of hot chocolate in her hands. That in itself was enough to make her want to cry; she hadn't had it since the last time her mother made it for her, on the night she walked out of the house and never came back.

For her part, the other woman, Lola, had her eyes wide in shock. "I...oh God, Jesus, honey, I had no idea! I saw those boys coming and going, I...I never even knew there was anyone else living with them, much less..." She shook her head. "Honey, I gotta call the cops."

Tamika shook her head again. "No, please! The cops here are worse! They take girls from families like mine and they sell 'em to these sadistic rich guys or they just put 'em in cells and do..."

Lola's hand on hers made her stop, and she looked up to find the woman's frank eyes on hers. "Honey. Who told you that?"

Tamika blinked. Then she blushed, mortified that she could have been so stupid. The hand on hers squeezed gently. "I'm gonna make some calls. Why don't you head upstairs and get in the bath, okay?"

Tamika just nodded, gingerly making her way up the staircase as she heard Lola activating the telecomm.

When Lola knocked on the door of the bathroom a few minutes later, she opened it to find Tamika sitting on the edge of the filled tub, naked and blushing. She held one arm over her breasts, raising the other to show her bandaged hand. "I...I can't really lower myself in."

"It's all right, I'll help you."

Tamika prepared herself to tense up when Lola's arms wrapped around her chest, but she didn't. In fact, the woman's touch felt good. So did the hot water Lola careful helped lower her in to, and Tamika let out a sigh. When Lola began to wash her back, she sank gratefully into the older woman's hands.

"You are a beautiful young woman," Lola murmured, and Tamika actually blushed. "Everything's going to be okay now, I promise."

Tamika shifted nervously in the bathwater. Lola's hands on her back were warm, making her skin tingle. When one of them grazed the side of her breast, she let out a moan of shocked delight.

"Are you all right, honey?"

When Tamika's eyes fluttered open, Lola's face was right in front of hers. Leaning up to kiss her seemed like the most natural thing in the world. Lola sighed when their lips met, and Tamika felt her pussy start to tingle as the other woman's warm, wet lips responded. All too soon, though, Lola pulled back from the kiss.

"You...you don't want to do that right now, honey...it's too soon..."

Tamika answered by jumping up for another kiss, and this time Lola surrendered. When one of the brunette's skillful hands started to roll and flick a fat brown nipple, Tamika let out a luxuriant moan. She felt like crying; she'd thought that her uncle and her brothers had ruined sex forever, only for her to find out that it wasn't men's touches she should have been thinking about anyway!

"Would...would you make love to me?"

Lola broke into a grin. "Oh, honey..."

The next kiss was slow and soft, Tamika rising out of the water to wrap her arms around Lola's neck. The water she brought with her soaked through Lola's shirt, and she could feel the older woman's soft breasts and hard nipples against hers. Lola's hands moved gently but insistently down, cupping her breasts, stroking her stomach and her hips. When the brunette's fingers started to rub up and down between her pussy lips, Tamika surged forward with a moan.

She didn't realize she was jerking her hips against Lola's hand until the brunette pulled back, letting it rest on Tamika's stomach.

"Shh, shh, easy. Slow, honey. Nice and slow."

Tamika bit her lip, but nodded. Lola gave her a peck on the lips and a fragile smile, stroking Tamika's cheek. "God, I wish I could make everything right for you..."

In answer, Tamika just took hold of Lola's wrist and guided her back down to the heat between her legs.

The first time Lola's finger slipped inside her, Tamika thought she'd died and gone to heaven. When the finger curled up and found the spongy, sensitive spot just past her opening, she let out a gasp of pleasure and was forced to admit that even heaven couldn't possibly feel that good.

Lola's lips were on hers again, warm and wet and letting her tongue out to play, one hand expertly worshipping her breast while the other slid sweetly and insistently between her thighs. When Tamika's body tensed, lightning and pleasure wringing through her and something squirting from her pussy, she started to thrash.

Until Lola explained, she didn't even realize she'd just had her first orgasm.

"God, you're so beautiful. You're so beautiful and brave and strong..."

Tamika's hands were shaking, but this time with excitement. With one thumb broken it was hard enough to try to undo the buttons on the older woman's soaked shirt, but Lola made no move to take control away from her.

She'd undone the first two when the intercom at the door buzzed.

"That'll be the cops. Stay here, I'll go get them and explain everything." When Tamika gave her a worried look, Lola leaned in for a kiss. "You'll be okay, honey, I promise."

Tamika bit her lip, but nodded. When Lola headed for the stairs, Tamika sank down into the water with a groan. She'd never thought she'd feel this good. This...clean.

She heard a man's voice from downstairs, and craned her neck to try to hear Lola's response. She was halfway out of the tub when she heard "Tamika, run!"

She didn't even make it to the door before it slammed open, a scowling Uncle Marcus filling the space, dragging Lola behind him by a handful of her hair.

"Fuck you think you're goin', cunt? You think you can just run away from your family, the people who love you, who take care of you?"

Tamika tried to rush him, and his backhand sent her headfirst into the bathroom wall.

"Too fuckin' stupid to get the message. I bet your fat old bitch here gets the message though, don't you bitch?"

Lola shrieked as he tore open her shirt, grabbing one of her soft tits with one hand and slamming her down over the edge of the sink with the other.

Tamika scrambled to her feet, Lola's screams and the blood dripping into her eyes making everything hazy. "No, don't touch her, don't you fucking touch her!"

Marcus didn't even face her. "This is your fault, bitch! You brought her into this! Well once I fuck her so hard she can't move, I'm gonna take her home and you two can spend all the time together you want!"

"I said get the fuck away from her!"

This time, Marcus turned. It was just in time for the lid of the toilet tank to slam against his face.

Tamika froze as he crumpled to the floor, hands covering his face and Lola diving past her, sobbing. Her uncle's hands came down to show his face was bloody and broken, his nose practically gone.

"You fugging gunt! I'm gunna fugging gill you!"

But for the first time in over a decade, Tamika wasn't scared. She was fucking angry.

When he tried to rise, she dropped on him, knees slamming into his ribs and knocking the wind out of him. She didn't even remember her hand was bandaged until her fist cracked his teeth, but the pain didn't feel bad. It felt motherfucking exquisite.

Marcus was dazed, but he tried to raise a hand and Tamika blithely swatted it aside before slamming another fist into his face.

"You don't! Fucking! Touch her! You don't! Fucking! Touch me! You don't! Fucking! Touch! ANYONE!"

Tamika didn't even realize the shrieking was coming from her. She didn't realize the cops had broken down the door to the house and bullrushed up the stairs until they were hauling her off the body. When the red mist parted, she looked down. The only recognizable part of her uncle's face left was one eye, and the only thought in her head was to punch it until it burst just like the other one had.

That was the last thought she had before the thousand volts of a police stunner hit the small of her back.

* * *

"So I hear you like to kill men."

Tamika's head snapped up. The door to the tiny cell was open, and in it there was a man. He was middle-aged, dark skin, beard, wearing green, and had his hands up peaceably.

"Not judging. I got kind of a soft spot for it myself." Tamika flinched as he took a step closer, which made him stop. He craned his neck to get a look at her face, watching how she watched him, and what he saw apparently surprised him. "You don't know who I am?"

Tamika swallowed. Her throat was still hoarse, and they wouldn't give her any water...or any answers. They told her Lola was fine when she wouldn't stop screaming about it, but that was it.

"No."

"You don't watch the Tournament?"

"They didn't let me watch tricasts."

He just nodded as if it didn't matter either way. "So I hear you beat your uncle to death with your bare hands in your neighbor's bathroom," he said conversationally. Her eyes, which had been sliding back down toward the floor, snapped up again.

He smirked. "I don't have to ask whether he deserved it. But I would like to know...whether you regret it."

"No," she snapped without hesitation. "I regret that I didn't get to kill 'em all." The man actually smiled, and Tamika shook her head. "Who the fuck are you?"

He leaned back against the wall of the cell with a grin. "Name's Malcolm. And I've got a job offer for you."


	3. Halftime

Ophelia had dropped down to the other side of the stall, hands on her knees, just staring, mouth open and head shaking as Tamika talked.

"I didn't know," the blonde muttered. "I swear to fucking God, I didn't know, I didn't have any idea, I never would have said..."

"It's fine," Tamika snapped. Then she sighed. "It's past."

"Shit!" Ophelia was dragging her hands through her wet hair, head still shaking. "I just fuck up everything. I try to be all hard, but I'm so fucked up, I mean seriously, I'm so fucked up."

When she opened her eyes, Tamika's were on her. With an unsteady laugh, she dropped her head back to the tile. "I'm so fucked up."


	4. Ophelia's Story

**Schwartzkopf 214 Station, 2296 (seven years ago)**

Ophelia's eyes opened and her fingers stilled when she heard the hiss of the front door. She didn't bother moving, because she knew who it was.

So when her stepmother turned the corner into the den, it was to the sight of Ophelia lying upside down on the couch, pants around her knees, two fingers pumping her snatch.

"Oh, Jesus, Ophelia!" The older, but not too much older, blonde scowled in disgust, holding a hand up in front of her face to block the view. "Would it be so much to ask that you do that in your room?"

Ophelia didn't stop masturbating. She'd been close to coming, and besides, she reasoned, the twisted slut probably seceretly got off on watching her. "But mommy dear, if I did it in my room how would I smear my cunt cream all over your ugly fucking antiques?"

The older blonde's cheeks blazed red. "That's enough, young lady! Now I just came home for a few minutes of peace and quiet before I went to meet your father at the club. Is that too much to ask too?"

Ophelia scowled, flipping over and pulling up her pants. "This isn't your home, Candice. Hookers don't live in places like this, their johns do."

She let out an angry sigh. "Is this attractive, Ophelia? Yelling and swearing at everyone else? Dressing like," she waved her hand dismissively, "that?"

Ophelia hummed thoughtfully. "Well, I have had a lot of guys Daddy's age fuck me up the ass, so I must be at least as attractive as you."

Her stepmother's face was burning red. "When your father and I get back, we're going to have a very serious conversation. You do realize that, don't you?"

She was already headed for the door, and Ophelia followed. "What I realize is that Dad's gonna throw your cheap ass back out on the street as soon as he meets someone younger with bigger tits, just like you did to MOM!"

She slammed the door, taking pleasure in the sound of her stepmother shrieking as the impact sent her flailing to the cobblestone walkway. As soon as she heard the fancy red hovercar her father had bought his new whore warming up, she jumped in the narrow lift next to the stairs, riding it to the huge glass suite on the third floor of the house that she'd claimed as hers. She stripped out of her leather and put on boots, a pair of military pants so shredded they barely covered anything, and what had once been a promotional shirt for a Skaarj-metal band before she'd torn it down to something that barely qualified as a vest.

She put on her brightest green lipstick, knocked that stupid fucking ancient cat statue off its pedestal on her way out the door, and she was gone.

* * *

Her father's fucking cunt had talked him out of letting her have her own hovercar, but the station was small, little more than a dome containing a few hundred estates and acres of grounds for the super-rich sitting on top of the infratructure of dirt-poor suckers required to sustain them. Once Ophelia was on the lower levels, she finally let herself breathe.

Her friends always gathered in the same place, the storage lot behind one of the service-level housing blocks. Some were rebellious rich kids like her, some were the children of their servants, but they all preferred to spend their time fighting, fucking, and getting high rather than be trapped inside with their families.

They shouted when they saw her, slapping her hand or her ass. The tall, curvy redhead leaning against the far wall gave a nervous smile around the pipe gripped in her lips, and the rest of the crowd hooted when Ophelia leaned in to stick her tongue between those lips.

When Zynka moaned and reached for one of Ophelia's breasts, the blonde plucked the pipe from her lips and tossed it at the tall boy with the tattoos and the stringy black hair. "Hey Garth, I'm gonna fuck your girlfriend."

There was laughter, the loudest from Garth. "Fuck, man, long as I get to watch!"

Ophelia rolled her eyes. "Of course you get to watch, cunt, I'm gonna do it right here!"

There was laughter and hooting as the two girls started making out again, and it only got louder as Ophelia kissed her way down Zynka's chest and stomach, laid bare by her bikini top. When Ophelia started to suck on the crotch of her jeans, the hoots and growls of lust had started to turn into disbelief.

When she undid the clasp and revealed the puff of red hair for the split second before her mouth was on it, everyone went silent except for Faggy's lone "Holy shit, dude, holy shit!"

Ophelia didn't hold back, and neither did Zynka. The redhead moaned and writhed as the blonde's tongue sank into her furry cunt, all the eyes on them just making them both wetter. Ophelia glanced back to find that little dusky Kaz had one hand in Garth's pants and one in Buzzer's, jerking them both off as they all wathced, spellbound.

"Your boyfriend's watching me eat your fuckin' pussy, bitch," she rumbled against the hot, wet, sensitive skin. "How's that feel, huh? You think he's ever gonna eat your pussy this good, huh slut?"

Ophelia sucked on Zynka's clit, then pulled back. "Huh? He ever eat your pussy?"

Zynka groaned as Ophelia's tongue tunneled back inside her. "N...no, he never...he never eats my...oh fuck, ah..."

The redhead squealed as she came, Ophelia pulling back so the others could watch the wet patch spread across her barely-open jeans. Matching stains were on Garth and Buzzer's pants, and Kaz was casually licking spunk off her hands. Ophelia leaned over to suck on one of her sticky fingers before grabbing the pipe from Garth and taking a deep pull. She let the smoke out as her back hit the cold, comforting wall behind her.

"Candice is a fucking cunt. Thinks just cuz my dad's fucking her that makes her my fucking boss or some shit."

"Man, all women are fuckin' cunts," Buzzer huffed, and Kaz shoved him against the wall. Ophelia just laughed.

"No, he's right! I'm sure as hell a cunt. Zynka's a cunt. Kaz is...half a cunt."

"Fuck you, bitch!"

Ophelia rolled to the side, pinning the tiny girl to the wall and grinding their bodies together. "You mean right here? Cuz I think I already proved I'll do it!"

Kaz just giggled, pushing Ophelia off. The blonde rolled back on her feet with a sigh.

"Man, I want to fuckin' do something tonight! Something real, you know!"

Garth shrugged. "I could get my dad's gun, we could do some target practice."

Ophelia snorted. "Not unless we're going to the Supper Club to use Candice's fat cocksucking fucking head!"

Zynka winced. "Jesus, you can't keep saying stuff like that..."

"Why not? I'd totally do it." They thought she was kidding, but she wasn't. She'd been thinking more and more about how easy it would be to just slit the smug, stuck-up bitch's throat.

"Yeah, well maybe you should join those mercs!" Faggy cackled. Ophelia looked up.

"What mercs?"

"They docked tonight for fuel," Buzzer added. "Mercs or pirates or something, look totally fuckin' badass."

Ophelia grinned. "Fuck, let's go!"

Garth blinked. "What are you fucking crazy? They catch us in that hangar they'll blow our fucking heads off!"

"Yeah well then why the fuck would we get caught? Come on Z!"

Zynka winced. "I don't know, it...it sounds kinda dangerous."

Kaz nodded her agreement, and Ophelia rolled her eyes. "God, you're all a bunch of fucking pussies. Fag, Buzz, come on, you're with me, right?"

The two boys shrugged awkwardly, and Ophelia slid between them with a grin. "You go with me, you both get to fuck me."

* * *

Ophelia, Faggy, and Buzzer were piled up around the corner from the hangar bay. They didn't see anyone inside, which Ophelia took as a sign that it was the perfect moment to go.

There was only one ship docked on the platform, but it was fucking worth it. It was a big black and red gunship, shaped kind of like a shark and bristling with guns. But it was the symbol on the side that made Ophelia's eyes go wide. "Holy shit, guys, these aren't mercs! They're Hellions!"

Buzzer blinked lazily. "They're what?"

Ophelia rolled her eyes. "They're pirates, dickshit! They go around planets and they steal and rape and kill whatever the fuck they want!"

The blonde's mind was reeling. These were the ultimate badasses! If she were a Hellion, she'd just kick down the door to that stupid club, bend Candice over a table in front of all her cunt trophy wife friends, and rape her to death with the biggest fucking gun they had!

Her thoughts were interrupted by Buzzer's hand squeezing her ass. "Yeah, well I'm gonna be a fuckin' Hellion to this asshole later..."

Ophelia shoved him back and scoffed in disgust. Buzzer was such a cocksucker; she didn't know why they even hung out with him.

"Hey, the fuck?"

"Shit, run!"

Buzzer was the first one moving, Ophelia right behind him and Faggy bringing up the rear. Four people were blocking the entrance to the hangar, two men, two women, all dressed in leather, armor, and shredded clothes. Ophelia dove past one of the women, only for a well-placed clothesline to send her rolling to the hangar floor, gasping for breath. As the Hellions closed on them, Faggy grabbed something from his waistband.

"Stay back, I got a gun!"

Ophelia barely had time to think 'The fuck did Faggy get a gun' before half of his head disappeared in a spray of red and bone and brain. The gore hit both her and the scowling, spiky-haired woman who'd fired, and to Ophelia's giddy shock she realized she wasn't scared. Whether it was the shit that had been going through her head or the shit that had been in the pipe, her only response to watchin Faggy's head explode was:

That was fucking awesome.

One of the others cold-cocked Buzzer giving her just enough time to get the gun and swing it up. When she found all four of the Hellions pointing their own back at her, for the first time in her life she felt actually fucking alive.

"What do I have to do to be one of you?"

Whatever the Hellions were expecting her to say, that wasn't it. They traded skeptical looks with each other, then finally one of them talked. He was huge and pale, with a lumpy face and one fucked-up eye, and he was smirking. "Shit, I don't know. Why don't you shoot your boyfriend there?"

Ophelia didn't hesitate. When the Hellions jumped at the noise and she followed the line of her arm down to the hole in Buzzer's chest then up to the bug eyes in his colorless face, a shiver ran down her spine. Not like fear. Like an orgasm.

"He wasn't my boyfriend."

She turned back to find the Hellions gaping at her. "Shit, kid. It was a fucking joke."

One of the women, half naked with a shaved head pierced with red spikes, laughed. "This kid's a fuckin' psycho!"

The big one was looking thoughtful. "You got a name, kid?"

Ophelia was too busy reveling in the fact that she'd just blown a hole through that cocksucker Buzzer's chest and fantasizing about doing the same to Candice to answer. The other woman moved fast, and before she knew it Ophelia was hanging a foot off the ground by her neck. "I think her name's Dumb-Fucking-Cunt-Who's-Gonna-Get-Her-Fucking-Skull-Caved-In-If-She-Doesn't-Stop-Staring-At-Me!"

The big one just rolled his eyes and jerked her back. "Yeah yeah, Kaela, you're a bitch who hates everything, we get it. Put her down."

She did, and the blonde coughed "Ophelia."

The big one leaned down to where she was kneeling, trying to regain her breath. "Garrett. You wanna be a Hellion, Ophelia?"

"Fuck yes," she said immediately. More than she'd ever wanted anything.

He laughed. "All right."

She'd barely started to stand when he slammed her against the side of the ship. Before she could even take a breath, he'd torn her shirt off and was doing the same to her pants. His idea of foreplay was slapping her cunt a few times, but it didn't matter; she was so wet from her first kill that pussy juice was dripping down her leg.

His cock was the biggest thing she'd ever had inside her, bigger by far than any of the dumbass teenage boys she'd fucked to piss off her dad and his cunt, and Garrett was fucking her like a machine, holding her up in the air by her ass and slamming his cock into her pussy until she wanted to scream. Just when she'd started to match his rhythm, she felt something else between her ass cheeks. The other man grabbing hold of her tits from behind was the only warning she got before his cock plowed into her asshole.

She'd been fucked up the ass before, but never by something this big, never this hard, and never this dry. There was nothing but pain, but pain was exactly what Ophelia wanted. "Oh, fuck yeah! Harder, fuck me harder! Pound my tight little pussy, slam it into my fucking asshole!"

"Someone needs to teach this bitch to shut up," Kaela growled, and the other woman laughed.

"Takes one to know one, Kaela." She hopped up on the wing of the ship, putting her hips level with Ophelia's face as she peeled down her jeans to reveal pierced lips and a strip of bright pink hair above them. "Bring her over here, I'll give her something to do with that mouth..."

The two men waddled their way toward the ship without stopping their ruthless fucking. When they were close enough, the woman grabbed a handful of Ophelia's hair and shoved the girl's head down between her legs.

"You know how to eat pussy, sweetness?"

Instead of answering, Ophelia elected to just show her.

The woman's cunt didn't taste nearly as good as Zynka's or the maid's, but Ophelia didn't care; all that mattered was the smell of pussy wrapped around her face and the relentless hammering in her cunt and asshole. She came before any of them, twice before her ravenous clit-sucking made the woman splash her face with cum. It wasn't long after that that she felt Garrett's spunk jet into her pussy, filling it even more, hips jamming it in deep and making cum spray out of the tight seal.

He pulled back without warning, and Ophelia had to throw her arms out to keep her face from smacking the floor. When she did, she was in the perfect position for Garrett's slimy cock to be slammed down her throat. She sucked and slurped, moaning at the taste of his cum mixed with hers, and she'd just about finished cleaning him when the other man made a final, triumphant thrust into her ruined asshole. When he pulled out, she could feel spunk dribbling out of the stretched and agonized hole before it could squeeze shut.

When Garrett's cock slid from her mouth, she collapsed to the hangar floor, aching, covered in cum, and wanting to giggle. Motion in her peripheral vision made her look up, just in time to see Kaela kneeling over her, pants off and legs spread wide. Her pussy was just a foot above Ophelia's head, and the blonde was trying to lift herself up to lick it when Kaela's fingers parted the glistening red lips and a powerful stream of salty golden piss soaked Ophelia's face.

The blonde sputtered, no idea what to make of the unfamiliar warmth, but Kaela's hand in her hair made the decision for her. "Drink up, bitch! Fucking drink it up!"

She squatted down lower and pulled Ophelia's head up higher, and suddenly Ophelia's lips were on her cunt and the hot golden stream was pouring right down her throat. Ophelia couldn't do anything but swallow, gulping until the flow of piss stopped, then immediately sticking out her tongue to lick. It wasn't long before the foul taste of piss was overcome by the delicious flavor of Kaela's cunt cream, and the woman started to moan and grind her gushing pussy down against Ophelia's face. This time, when a stream of liquid shot down Ophelia's throat, she could taste that it wasn't piss.

And so Ophelia lay spent, fucked and aching and smelling like sex and blood and urine, with a psychotic grin on her face. The four Hellions were arrayed around her, sharing speculative glances. Finally, Garrett grabbed her elbow and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on. Ship's fueled. We're going."

Ophelia's eyes went wide. "I...I can come?"

Kaela snorted, but Garrett just nodded. "Yeah, kid, you can come."

"Do I get to choose who I want to kill?"

Garrett chuckled. "Whoa, slow down, kid. You earned the right to come with us in case we need a fuck. You want to fight with us, well..." He held out Faggy's pistol. "You gotta earn that too."

Ophelia took it with a grin.


	5. Rematch

Halfway through the story, Tamika had busied herself eating Ophelia's pussy. Now, toward the end, the blonde's breath was growing ragged, fingernails scraping against the floor of the shower. "Aw, shit, suck, right there, I'm gonna..."

The blonde came on Tamika's skillful tongue, which followed through by lapping up every drop of Ophelia's delicious pussy cream. When Ophelia's breathing had evened out, Tamika pulled back to look up at her.

"Did you ever kill your stepmother?"

Ophelia laughed. "Nah. Moved on. Forgot all that kid shit." In the ensuing silence, she glanced down, her hand trailing idly through Tamika's hair. "Did you ever kill your dad?"

Tamika shook her head, then dropped it to rest on Ophelia's mound. "No. My brothers are all in prison. But for all I know my dad's still passed out drunk in that same stupid fucking armchair."

Without really meaning to, Ophelia's fingers in Tamika's hair had turned to gentle, almost tender stroking. "And what about Lola?" she murmured.

Tamika smiled sadly. "I heard she was fine. I...I haven't thought about her in a long time."

Ophelia's hands drew her up for a kiss. Unlike the ones they'd had before, it was slow, sensual, and thorough. When they finally pulled apart, Tamika curled up against Ophelia's side.

The blonde let out a deep breath. "I'm not gonna ask you to marry me or anything."

Tamika actually snorted. "Oh, damn. My lifelong dream ruined."

Ophelia grinned at that. "What I mean is, I think you get me."

Tamika's hand had started to wander down Ophelia's muscular stomach. "Oh really? And exactly how often do I get you?"

Ophelia chuckled. This arrangement was going to work out just fine. Their teammates probably wouldn't like it, but fuck 'em. That was part of the fun.

"Why don't we finish this back at my place..." Ophelia helped Tamika to her feet, finally ready to exit the shower stall. On their way out, the blonde smacked her new fuckbuddy's ass.

"Bitch."


End file.
